


Virtue

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaperone That Was Supposed To Safeguard Virginity Instead Claims It For Themselves, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Carta Princess Malika receives a letter from her parents with some upsetting news. Her bodyguard, Cole, thinks he's found a solution.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Cole (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6





	Virtue

"Princess," he says, closing the heavy door to her chambers behind him.

Malika rolls her eyes, hating the title especially when he says it. "Cole. For the very last time, when we're alone, you can call me by my name."

"Yes, Princess," he says, dipping his head to hide his smile. She'll say it a hundred times, but he'll always abide by the formality.

It's accurate, of course, she is the crown princess. The title feels like a stone around her neck, like she's been sentenced to a life she didn't ask for and will get no pardon from.

She's spoken of her apprehension, her uneasiness with the crown she wears; Cole's her confidant in addition to her bodyguard. 

"There's a letter for you," he says, holding it out. It bears the ornate silvery wax seal of her father's office.

"Read it to me?" she asks.

She knows the words will irritate her beyond speaking, no matter the message. Cole always has a talent for tempering her father's arrogance in a way that's at least tolerable to her. She sits down at the desk and grits her teeth while Cole opens the letter and skims through it.

"Your parents have arranged a match through the Merchant's Guild. You're to be married in a week's time. His name is Gadhan Onak. It goes on a bit..." There's a strange tone to his voice that Malika's never heard before, strained, maybe, or pained.

"No," she says, more to the room than to him. " _No_."

Cole sets the letter aside. "Princess, I…"

"I'm only just eighteen," she says, barely even hearing the title she loathes so much.

Her pulse pounds in her ears, she's suddenly out of breath like she's run a mile, and tears sting at her eyes.

He kneels in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"I can't… I don't want this." Tears start running down her cheeks and she wraps her arms around herself.

"I know you don't," he says. His hands hover in the air for a moment before settling on her knees, squeezing gently.

Malika lets out a shuddering sob into the quiet room.

He strokes her leg for a moment as if lost in thought. His gaze looks distant and then his expression hardens into resolve. 

"Princess. There's a way to get you out of this." Cole sounds odd again, stilted. His hands are warm against her and he flexes his fingers, digging into her thigh through her skirt. "I can help you."

Malika takes a deep, shaky breath. "Really?"

"But… you have to be certain."

"I met him once. Gadhan, I mean. At one of Mother's parties," she says, tears pouring steadily now. "He's a boor and a drunkard. And the rumours about his temper… He's old and mean and ugly and evil. I'd rather -- Cole, truly, if they mean to marry me to someone so... I'll -- I would..."

But he reads her mind like only he can. "You won't hurt yourself, Princess. I could never let you. There's an easier way. And it doesn't have to be painful."

She takes a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Cole's been with her since she was twelve, six entire years, and in that time he's been unwavering. He's always taken his duty to protect her with the utmost respect and dedication. She has no reason to distrust him now. 

Cole takes her hand in one of his and brushes his lips across her knuckles. She gasps at the impropriety and the rush of feeling she has for him.

"Cole --"

"Shh," he says gently. 

His hand drops back to her knee and pushes them apart, moving forward and sliding his hands up around her waist. Cole stands and lifts her as he does, dragging her to her feet.

"Cole --"

"Princess." 

He plucks at the fabric on her hips and crowds her toward the bed. Malika's heart stutters in her chest.

Cole kisses her, the softest, gentlest brush off his lips against her temple and she clutches at his shoulder on instinct.

"It's going to be alright," he says. 

He's never lied to her before, and yet fear is a sharp spike in her chest.

He pins her to the soft mattress and rucks her skirt up, barely fumbling with her underclothes as he pulls them down. Her tears start in earnest again.

Cole shushes her at the same time he touches her, careful fingers brushing at her entrance. "I do not want to hurt you," he says in his low voice. "Just breathe."

A feather light touch on her folds – she flinches and squirms, unable to close her legs with him between them. He explores her, brushing over flesh that grows slick and aching. Soon she squirms underneath him for a different reason as pleasure crests over her, unfamiliar but not in and of itself unpleasant.

Now he slides the hem of her nightgown up to her waist, his body a cage around her. Her fingers jerk forward, close around his hand.

Cole takes her it, kisses the thundering pulse of her wrist, before trapping it against the pillows.

He presses one finger inside her and the sensation is so foreign she struggles against it, against him, until he moves his mouth next to her ear and whispers her name.

Malika stills even as he slips a second finger in alongside the first.

"It's all going to be alright," Cole says, pressing his lips to the skin under her ear. He moves his fingers, startling a noise from her.

"Breathe," he urges again and she takes a deep, shaky breath. He smiles at her, an odd, sad little smile that makes Malika shiver. 

"If your virtue is gone, he will no longer want you. You will be free, Princess."

It takes a moment for his full intent to sink in. Horrified, she struggles against him until Cole pins her down with his weight. Her free hand pushes uselessly against his shoulder.

_I can help you,_ he'd said.

He always helps. A bodyguard who guards her body without fail.

"Cole," she whimpers. "Don’t -- please --"

"Shhh." His lips find the shell of her ear and she shivers. "Don’t be afraid. He would have hurt you. I will not."

Cole swallows her cries, kissing her with tenderness that almost distracts her from the rustle of fabric and the sudden press of something hard against her folds.

There's nowhere for her to go.

When he pushes his length inside her, she bites down on her lip and her eyes snap shut. It's the most foreign sensation, a burning stretch of muscles she's never used before. She presses her face to his shoulder and tries not to cry out.

It’s uncomfortable, overwhelming – but not painful. Cole always keeps his promises. Her virtue is stolen in slow, tender strokes, sending sparks that don’t catch alight.

But she can see how people burn for this, especially when he captures her lips again. Soon he trembles against her, soft gasps as he spills inside her.

Virtuous no longer. It's strange, that she doesn’t feel so different.

She breathes deeply and shifts to one side so he has space to settle beside her. Even after everything that's just happened, she has no one else to turn to. Her hand closes around his arm and she clings to him.

"No one will ever take you from me," he murmurs, wiping her tears away with soft fingers. 

And Cole always keeps his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the person who originally suggested this tag, whoever you are, you magic person.
> 
> And huge thanks to Ash, who is wonderful and helpful and smart.


End file.
